(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a plug-in fastening device, and in particular, to a fastening device having a dislocation prevention device for use in various types of bags and suitcases.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, bags for carrying articles are provided with straps or ring members facilitating carrying with hands. These straps with conventional fasteners used to lock bags or ring members are normally detachable or separable as the bags or the ring members are provided with a male and a female fastener. An example of the conventional fastener is shown in FIG. 1, wherein one end of the female fastener 20 housing is provided with through hole 21 for riveting and one lateral side of the fastener is a hollow housing to receive the male fastener 10. The inner recessed region of the female fastener is provided with recessed aperture 22 and the outer edge is extended with two resilient legs 25 to the housing. A protruded fixing board 26 is provided to the board of the resilient legs 25 at an appropriate position, and the male fastener is provided with an engaging member 11 which can be compressed and extended, and an urging rod section 12 and an external end for a strap to surround to the rod section. The conventional fasteners provide a quick plug-in locking and unfastening. However, when a bag mounted with such conventional fastener contains too much articles that the bag bodies expand outwardly, there is not securing feature and the fastener may be dislocated. As a result it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a plug-in fastener, which mitigates the above drawback.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a plug-in fastening device, wherein the hollow space of the female fastener is provided with a positioning sliding-block, and fastening rod, and with a compression spring, and the pushing of the control button at the female fastener housing, the male fastener is engaged with the hollow space of the female fastener, and by means of the blockage of the sliding block, the male fastener achieves the objective of dislocation prevention, and by triggering the fastening rod, the male fastener can be dismantled.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a plug-in fastening device having a female fastener and a male fastener, characterized in that the two sides of the housing of the female fastener are provided with resilient legs and the interior of the housing is provided with a positioning sliding block and a fastening rod, by means of the top urging and pressing of a compression spring, via the pushing of the controlling button positioned at the housing of the female fastener, the protruded block of the fastening rod contacts with a positioning sliding block zigzag recess and a slot, thereby the dislocation of the fastening device due to external force is prevented.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.